For Asgard
by ImBoredPlayWithMe-Amaimon
Summary: Roza, in love with a god. Loki to be exact but with people not only standing between them but also endangering her safety will she ever be able to truly be with her lover?.


For Asgard

Chapter 1: Father vs. Auntie

"Loki" I sits up screaming sweat rolling down my face, I realise that it was only a bad dream, I pulls my knees up to my chest and start to cry, my dream felt so real, I thought that he had die, that he had been kill, that he had been murdered because of me, I lays back down on the bed under my blanket still curl up it my ball, BANG! BANG! BANG!, here it goes again I think to myself.

"Princess, are you alright?" he yells though the door, the rattling of the door knob lets me know that he is trying to get in, I know that he can't anymore, I has long since learned to lock the door, the only time that I unlocks it is when I have friend or family over and that barely happen anymore. None of my friends come around anymore and only my auntie comes to see me but that is very rare, she has a boarding school to look after. I am scared and tired of him trying to get into the room, I know that if I were to let him in he would punish me for my mother and me going missing. Everyone tells me that it is not my fault but he will always blame me for all of this, he used to be the man that I called daddy but now he is a strange man who wants me to replace my mother.

"Darling, open this door, please open the door " he yells at me though the door. Why can't they put me in a crazy people's home, everyone at school thinks that I'm crazy and are laughing when they say it, if only they knew what he did to me. What happen went I'm home, then they wouldn't laugh at me, I thinks to myself, a mental hospital sounds good… I would be safe there, they wouldn't let him in to see me because every time that he would try to see me I will start to scream and wouldn't stop until he was taken away. BANG! CRACK! I sit up and looks at the door even from where I am sitting I could see that there was a crack in the door, BANG! CRACK! Oh no, I think to myself, he is getting in to the room, he is going to break down the door. I curl back up in to my ball and pray to the Norse Gods that he does not get in but I know that it is no good, I know that they can't hear me. BANG! The door falls to the floor and me blanket comes off.

"Why didn't you open the when I told you too?" he asks yelling, I starts to move away from him but he grabs my arms and pins me to the bed then sits on me, he shift me so that I am looking at him, he lends over and kiss me on the lips. I try to push him off but he is too heave, he pulls away and slaps I on the face then he leans in so that this right next to my ear and whisper "now be a good little girl for daddy, okay Roza"

I nod with tears running down my face ,he smile down at me and sit up and gets off me that is when I knowest that my arms are ties up to the bed, shit he is good I think to myself. He starts to take off my P.J. then he takes off his own P.J., he get back on and slips inside of me, he starts to kiss me then he moves up and down slipping in and out of my body making me moan and groan which only make him push hard I lay there and let him do what want to my body. He stops kissing me and finds ways his way to my boobs and starts to suck and tit, which make me moan so loud that I think that the neighbours heard it, and rap and legs around his body… he shave me back on to the and I thrust my head my head back and groan, his hands find my hips and he pulls me in to him.

"Oh, Roza" he whisper in to my ear, he lick my neck making me push my body close to his and I rub head ageist his cheat.

"Yes, daddy" I whisper back trying to get as close to him as I can.

"Get to sleep" he says in a voice so coaxing that I start to fall asleep I look up at him and the last thing I see is his fist coming at me.

I wake up next to my father, I look up and see that my arms have been untied I get up and I go and have a shower, when I get out I get dress for school and for the first time in a long time I use the front door I go to school. When I get to school, I didn't expected what happened, everyone kept coming up to me asking if I was alright and I don't understand why until the teacher comes up to me before the second bells goes off and tells me I have to go to the principal's room. When I get there my auntie Sigyn, she turn around and look at me and gasp, she run right to me and looks at my eye, she touch my eye.

"Ouch!" I say pulling away from her "that hurt, why did you do that?"

"Honey, what happened to your eye?" she looks at me with these kind eyes that I have not seen in month, but there was something else…confusion like she wasn't sure what to do.

"Auntie Sigyn, what's wrong? And what do you mean 'what happen to your eye'?" I say she reaches into her handbag and pulls out a compacted mirror and shows me my face…I look into it and see that where my father hit me last night there a big black bruiser. He gave a black eye! I stare at the mirror for a long time; I touch my left eye it hurts a little, I whisper softly to myself "I can't believe he hit me"

"Who hit you darling?" my auntie asks me leaning into me.

"Oh…What? No one hit me. What are you talking about?" I say not looking my auntie in the eyes, knowing that they will tell her that I am lying she'll see that.

"Can I have a private word with Roza, please?" my Auntie asks the principal turning to look at him, she gives him her sweet smile.

"Yes, of course" he says then turn and grabs his phone and walks out closing the door behind him. Through the glass I can see him call someone on his phone, I get a sick filling in my stomach and I know that in is my father he is calling to let him know at my auntie is at school. Which means that he is going to come and pick me up; then he is going to punish me again.

"Can I come and live with you…Auntie Sigyn?" I ask crying, I know that she is going to say no but I have to try, don't I?

"Yes" she says looking at me with a sad look in her eyes, she opens her arms, and I run straight into them and just cry. I don't how long I stood crying in her arms, when she asks "Roza, has he been hitting you?"

I nod "and he fucks me whenever he can" I sob, I feel her pull me into her harder then I hear the offices door open and close and I know that he is here, I push myself into my Auntie as if I could become a part of her.

"Let go of my daughter" he says in a very threating voice "I thought I told you to stay away from her, she's mine"

"You think for one second that I will leave Roza in her time of need" Auntie Sigyn says in a voice just as threating "Think again, and if you think you can screw a teenage girl, especially your own daughter, and get away with it" my auntie start to shake her head " You're wrong and sick for thinking that, and I will not let you hurt her any more, I stood aside with my sister, only because she told me to but I will not with her daughter, I will not stand aside and let someone I love get hurt anymore, not after what happen to her"

"So you believe her, when she says that she went to Asgard?" he asks laughing

"Yes I do and so would her mother, Sif" I look up at my auntie and I know that she is telling the truth, I take a deep breath and step away from my Auntie, wiping my eyes and I turn to face my father.

"One:" I say looking him in the eyes "I was never yours, Two: I am going to live with the only people in this world who ever loved me and there is nothing you can do about it and Three: if I ever see you again I will call the polices on you, got it?" I stand up straight nodding my head to myself. My father rise his right hand and backhands me across my face, I look him in the eyes and kick him straight in his balls, his eyes start to water straight away and grabs them and fells to the floor. I grab my auntie's arm and we run out the door and we run until we get to her car, we get inside and she starts the car up…and off we go.

"Do you really believe me?" I ask her, looking at her to see if she lies.

"Yes; why wouldn't I?" she says smiling, then she saw my face and her smile goes away "you don't know, do you? Of course not she thought you were too young to tell you when you went missing and she was gone looking for you by the time you got back…you're half Agardian" she puts her hand up to stop me from yelling what "Your mother and I have both been to Asgard your mother fall for Odin, and well by the time we got back she was pregnant with you. I know what you are going to say that it is not possible but in is"

"No, that is not what I am going to say" I say to her curling up into a ball and start to cry again "I in love with my bother"

"WHAT?" my auntie yells slamming her foot down on the breaks, she turns so she is facing "okay… which one?"

"Loki" I sob hugging my legs rocking slightly.

"Oh thank Odin;" she says hit her head on the sting wheel "Loki isn't your brother, honey Loki is adopted… wait Loki like 1,290 years older than you but I just you can't help who fell in love with" she says with a lop sided smile, the one I haven't seen in years, her eyes go out of focus like she is remembering something; maybe a better time. She shakes her head from side to side and we start to move the car again, we sit in the car for long time before either of us say anything, I was thing for a long time about what I have just being told.

"So if my mum was pregnant with me when she got back and Odin is my father, which means that Tom isn't my father" I voice out loud and even thou it wasn't a question my auntie answered it anyway.

"Yes" she says without taking her eyes off the road "So what do you see in Loki?"

"He like me, he had never quite fit in where ever he went, and he likes me for me, he has never judge me or give me a bad time but most of all he is himself and there will never been anyone like him…..Oh and I love his eyes and hair" my Auntie laughs at the last bit, which makes me smile. I close my eyes and go to sleep.

_Walking through a mossy green grass field with small but beautiful golden flowers everywhere, I start to dance to the music that is playing…his laugher fills the air; he appears in front of me smiling. He grabs my hands and we dance together, he golden cape following behind us where ever we go; I look it to his green eyes and get lost in them. He pulls me up to his lips and kisses me._

"_I hate that I can only see you in your dreams, my goddess Roza" he whispers in my ear still dancing to the music, I smile up at him._

"_I am just happy to see you, my lord Loki" I whisper back to him; I rest my head on his chest as we spin around in circles._

"_As am I" my Loki says smiling at me, I love it when his smiles reaches his eyes "Roza?"_

"_Hrmm" I look my Loki in the eyes, he cups my face in his hands, I put my hands over the top of and I feel a loving warmth filled through his hands into my face._

"_I love you and I will always be yours" he smiles and the leans down into a kiss._

"_I will always love you, Loki and I will always be your Goddess, my love" I whisper back to him hugging him, holding onto him as if my life depends on it. He kisses to top of my head and whispers "I know"_

My eye lids are the right shade red to tell me that it is around 7 o'clock. I open my eyes and lie then for a while, I sit up just as someone knocks on the door I sit staring at the door waiting for someone to burst through doors but no one does….I hear footsteps start to move away from the room, I wait until I can't hear them anymore and then I get up and have a look around the room and I find a bathroom, and I get some clean clothes from one of the draws and I go a have a shower. I look up at the ceiling and start to think about my dream and start to cry. I miss you so much Loki I think, I wish you were here with me. I step out of the shower and dry myself with the towels that are laid out for me and I get dress into the dress that I got out, I brush my hair and teeth and put my hair up in a ponytail. I walk up to the door that leads out of the room and I take a deep breath, and open up the doors and step out in to the hallway. I look from side to side looking for a way to get to my auntie, than I see a flight of stairs and walk over and go down them; I stop at the bottom because I see people that I do not know, a young girl with hair so dark blue that it almost looks black but not quite there, turns and smiles.

"Roza, good morning and welcome back" she says to me, running up and hugging me.

"Do I know you?" I ask her, looking down at her.

"It's me, Luna" she says shaking her head, smiling at me.

"Luna? But you look so different" I say looking at her.

"Yes, silly we haven't seen each other in 10 years, I missed you so much and I am so glad that you are back" she say smiling at me, I hug her back.

"I missed you too, bestie" I whisper in her ear as we hug.

"Roza welcome to your new home, I hope you enjoyed your new room" my auntie says holding out her arms out and both Luna and I run into them, all three of us are just sit there for are a little while…then a bell goes off and everyone start to move around us "Luna, can you stay with Roza if you want today and Roza is not going to do school today"

"Thank you, mum" she smiles up at her mum "you're the best"

"You're welcome" my auntie says smiling down at her daughter "come with me so we can talk" she lets go of us and start to walk away. My auntie stops and moves her head in a motion to tell us to fellow her, we look at each other then we link are arms up like we saw each other yesterday, people keep staring at us and wouldn't even look away if we court them by the time we got to my auntie room every teacher and student in the school was watching us that is when I saw him a man with the same shade of black and same length hair that Loki has. No that can't be him, I think to myself, shaking my head.

"You know, I didn't know you moving in with us I thought that you were just moving to the school" Luna say smiling at me. I smile back at her "neither did I" I whisper to her, smiling.

"I love your dress, it is a beautiful moss green colour" she whispers back.

"Why thank you" I whisper to her, then I look down at it and she is right it is a beautiful moss green colour.

"Roza, here is something I need to tell you" my auntie say to me once we enter her room, I look at her and nod to let her knew that she can continue "Roza we have go Court about you staying here, you your step-father is taking this to Court and we have been summoned"

"Okay, you know that it isn't that big of a surprise to me" I say sitting down.


End file.
